


Wedding Rings

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of their wedding rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Rings

River Song loved the wedding ring bestowed onto her by her loving husband. Little did she know about the true power of the ring.

The Doctor knew he had to be quick otherwise his plan would be ruined. He had 10 minutes until the TimeLock was sealed and locked forever. He ran around the TARDIS as he piloted the machine, tripping over his own feet more than once. He smiled proudly as he turned off the breaks, parking the TARDIS in the middle of the town he used to play as a child. Gallifrey's central market, Gods he had forgotten the beauty it held. The burnt orange sky reflecting off the mountainside in the distance. He covered his eyes to stare up at the twin suns, he turned to stare at the glass dome surrounding the City Centre miles in the distance. He had missed home. He stepped out of the breath taking blue box and onto the paved stones of the market square - narrowly avoiding some young children running through the town. He smiled to himself as he walked with a step to the stall where he knew they would have just what he wanted - Two beautiful golden bands, he decided against any inscriptions before paying and walking back to his TARDIS. He took in a deep breath before whispering a goodbye to the planet he once lived on and once loved. 

The next time he picks up River from Stormcage he had made sure to adjust his bowtie perfectly and perfect his floppy hair to just the way he knows River likes it. He kneels before her in the control room as he presents her the ring with a big smile. River barely holds back tears as she accepts the ring, sliding onto her finger, of course it was a perfect fit. She pulls him up by the lapels of his jacket and kisses his deeply with a bright smile and teary eyes. She knew she would never be without him now she had this. He was just a whispered word away and she would be at his side and in his loving embrace. 

Transportation rings - how thoughtful...


End file.
